


showstopping

by youngjo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, Fingering, Multi, Riding, Threesome, lots of sweet talk, trans!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: A game of truth or dare goes from innocent to ... not so innocent. You know, the usual.





	showstopping

**Author's Note:**

> the gayracha threesome no one asked for
> 
> what a sandwich this would be
> 
> *I see changbin as pretty forceful when he's in a dom mood, but the complete opposite when he's in a sub mood. we stan switches in this household.

Chan wasn't sure how an innocent game of truth or dare had ended up like this. If you didn't factor in the constant alcohol, pent up hormones, and how he'd practically been undressed with two sets of prodding eyes the whole evening, then it was completely innocent. Totally, one hundred percent, innocent.

Truth or dare happened, and now he was propped in Changbin's lap with none other than Jisung sitting on his hips, one of Chan's oversized hoodies clinging haphazardly to his body. The zipper hung open, the fabric barely hiding skin peeking from beneath. Changbin's hands, warm but firm, gripped his wrists tightly to keep Chan from touching. Oh, he _ wanted to_, and the alcohol rushing through his veins wasn't helping. _ Curse you, Captain Morgan_.

"Channie has been such a tease all night ..." Jisung cooed, eyelids heavy. The smaller man leaned forwards, running a finger from Chan's collarbone to the center of his chest; a button popped free. "Flashing your chest, fluttering your lashes ... How rude."

"Is that the vodka talking or from the heart?" Chan mused. He smirked, despite the disadvantageous position he was in. Jisung wiggled his hips in punishment, pulling a hiss from clenched teeth.

"Mm ... maybe a bit of both." Another button popped free, and a chuckle came from above his head. Changbin's fingers flexed against his skin. The room fell silent as Jisung worked on undressing Chan's upper half.

In the past, when 3RACHA first became a thing and they spent countless nights locked in a dark room, they had been awkward. Hands had fumbled, condoms were lost, and experience remained embarrassingly small. Now though ... this was practiced. _ Fluid_. Just like when they were on stage. Their charisma and talent followed them even between silken sheets and heated breath.

They watched Jisung finally get to the end of his shirt, parting the fabric to stare at the toned chest beneath. Warm hands smoothed over his ribs, fanning across his skin while Jisung admired him.

Changbin rested his chin against Chan's head, humming quietly. "I bet this is what you wanna do to him, right? That sweater's driving you mad, hiding everything you wanna touch. I bet he's so wet already, thinking about what he's gonna do for you. You wanna see our sweet boy bouncing on your cock, don't you?" Chan groaned, rolling his hips involuntarily; this earned a laugh from Changbin.

Jisung's smile was soft, his movements languid. His fingers traced along each of Chan's ribs. 

"Channie's so needy tonight."

"With you sitting on me, how can I not be?"

This seemed to be the right answer, and Jisung leaned back, using his left hand to prop himself upon ruffled bed sheets. He couldn't see Changbin, but he knew his eyes were just as focused on the sight before them. Jisung knew how to tease, and tease he did, fingers slowly trailing down his own chest to part the hoodie. It fell open, revealing the beautiful expanse of Jisung's body. This was a sight rarely seen, for Jisung still remained a bit self-conscious of the surgery scars on either side of his chest. Seeing him in full glory was a privilege that only Changbin and Chan were granted, and they made sure to make him feel well worshiped for sharing such an important part of himself with the two other rappers.

"Finger yourself, baby. Show Channie how wet you are for him."

_ Oh fuck. _ Was Changbin trying to kill him?

Jisung whined, the soft sound swallowed up by the roaring in his ears. Fingers trailed ever lower, the tips reaching soft lips. He hovered there for a moment, simply allowing his two boyfriends to take in the sight, before hooking two within his body. The wet sound pulled a growl from deep within Chan's throat and he wanted nothing more than to press Jisung into the mattress already. All three of them knew fingers didn't really do anything for Jisung, no matter how much he poked and prodded around; this was entirely for show.

Chan pulled at Changbin's arms but it only earned him a tighter grip and few soft _ tsks _. "You have to wait, Channie. Be a good boy."

"But Binnie," he breathed, "Look at him. So fucking gorgeous ..."

"Mm, our sweet boy is the most beautiful of them all."

Their sweet talk got the proper response, Jisung whimpering and lashes fluttering shut. His absolute weakness was praise, and it was something Changbin and Chan delightfully granted. But, really, who could look at Han Jisung and _ not _want to praise him for his beauty? He was a literal god among men.

Those fingers were slipped free, a line of pre-come following, and Chan swallowed at the sight. Eyes still closed, Jisung raised his hand to his mouth and ran his tongue over them; he felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest. "Holy shit, look at you, baby."

His boyfriend shifted up his body, pressing sticky fingers against parted lips. The offer was accepted immediately, Chan sucking on carefully manicured fingertips with a need so strong it even made Changbin moan. Jisung leaned over Chan’s shoulder, the sound of his two partner’s sloppy kisses cutting through the ambiance in the room. A noise vibrated deep from his throat, a visible shiver running down Jisung’s body and he pulled away from Changbin.

"Fuck, you two are so damn hot." Changbin's voice barely cut through his hazy mind; he was too busy fucking Jisung with his eyes.

When he finally let go, Jisung was squirming against him. The younger rapper shifted down his body and tugged at his briefs, Chan attempting to lift his hips to assist in removing the restricting clothing. His cock, already hard and standing tall, brought an appreciative noise from Changbin's throat. Jisung felt around the bed for their supplies. Seconds later, he had a bottle of lube and a single condom in his hand. Popping the cap free, cold liquid fell directly onto his throbbing cock, and Chan hissed in discomfort.

Jisung looked way too satisfied with himself over it. A hand curled around his dick and immediately began moving, Chan’s back arching at the touch. The impatience on Jisung's face was clear, and even Changbin seemed to be growing restless. Fingers flexed against his arms and Chan knew he was debating on letting go. Doing so would only result in poor Jisung being manhandled and fucked into the mattress, _ hard _. Seemingly sensing Changbin’s debate, Jisung sat back against his legs, effectively halting any attempt at wiggling free. He felt himself slowly start losing it. Luckily for Chan, Jisung’s carried a haste of his own, and he set about rolling the condom on.

Their sessions were usually slow and enjoyed, with a careful grace they prided themselves with. Every moment was savored and carefully executed, but it seemed the alcohol and, once again, _ totally innocent truth or dare _, had contributed in spicing up the evening. Quite literally. Chan’s mind already sat hazed with pleasure and the alcohol in his veins. He didn’t like losing a sense of his surroundings in the bedroom. Letting go carried a strange sense of vulnerability with it and, frankly, Chan liked remembering the cute way his partners’ faces would contort when in the throes of passion. Couldn’t do that when your own mind had long since bounced into the gutter.

It was such a subtle thing, feeling the way Jisung’s thighs trembled against his own, but Chan found it to be the sexiest thing. Jisung weak in the knees because of him made his ego swell. His eyes followed fervently as gentle hands finished rolling the condom on, ears roaring with sound while the youngest of their trio dripped lube upon it. 

“Give him a show, baby. Remind him how pretty you are.” Changbin’s voice sounded so far away. Every bit of his attention had been captured by the sight of Jisung before him.

Fingers moving to part soft lips once more, Jisung used his free hand to line Chan up with his entrance. A hiss escaped his lips as the head of his cock slid inside with little resistance. “_ Fuck _—” Chan wanted to snap his hips up and bury himself all the way but he knew better. Even through the haze in his mind, he knew to wait until Jisung had bottomed out all on his own. If he wanted to cum that evening, he needed to behave—even if it killed him inside.

Jisung’s pretty face was contorted into a mess of sensation, lips slightly parted and faint whimpers spilling through them. His long lashes fluttered against flushed cheeks; the faintest dribble of spit ran down his chin. He sank lower, Chan marveling at how Jisung clenched around him as he went. Long story short, Han Jisung was _ fucking gorgeous _ and Chan really had no clue how he could deserve such a beautiful boy in his bed. Seeing Jisung stretched so wide by his own cock … A jolt of need ran from head to toe immediately. By the time he bottomed out, Changbin had already tightened his grip enough to leave marks along Chan’s forearms. A stuttered moan spilled from Jisung’s lips, high and needy and it took every ounce of self control in his body not to roll his hips. 

“Look at him, Channie. Look at how well he takes you,” Changbin murmured, breath fanning across his neck. 

“Such a good boy, Hannie,” he mumbled, allowing Changbin to nudge his head to the side. Teeth grazed his skin, sending a shiver down his spine.

Jisung responded to the praise instantaneously, lifting himself off Chan’s cock slowly. The action was careful and controlled, eyes staring straight in Chan’s, before he dropped himself back down. The man wiggled his hips in a teasing manner. Changbin chose that exact moment to bite down. Hard enough to be felt but not enough to break skin, pulling a hiss from clenched teeth. Still holding onto his arms, Changbin sucked at his skin with every intention of leaving a mark behind. A danger for tomorrow, but a welcome action for the night. 

“Channie …” Jisung placed warm hands against his chest to steady himself, knees sliding up to shift his weight. “Feel so good,” he breathed. Lashes fluttering, Jisung raised his eyes, Chan assuming he was seeking permission from Changbin. Said man let go of his neck, swiping his tongue once over the sticky patch left behind. Considering Jisung began rolling his hips, it didn’t take a genius to know what the response had been. The room filled with a mix of Jisung’s high-pitched moans and Chan’s low, hoarse groans, the wet sound of Jisung riding his cock playing like music to his ears. 

“_God_, Hannie, you’re so good. Such a good boy, just for Channie and I.” 

“Fuck, I wanna touch him,” Chan groaned. “Please let me touch him.” 

Jisung stilled his hips, breath escaping him in tiny gasps. Chan could see a glisten of sweat on the boy’s chest; his thighs were shaking again. The momentary break didn’t go to waste, Jisung moving to finally pull his hoodie off and toss it into some random corner of the room. Seeing his skin in all its bare glory brought a hum of approval from Changbin, the other rapper dangerously close to Chan’s ear. 

“Binnie can let you go …” Chan silently rejoiced. “But you can’t touch yet. Want both of you at the same time.” Jisung squeezed his aching cock, feeling his high slip further and further away. He was about to protest before what his baby said finally made its way through his jumbled mind.

Changbin clicked his tongue. “Mm, not often you offer your mouth, baby.”

Jisung, despite his puffy cheeks and very blown pupils, still managed to make himself look sexy. (Then again, he was good at that.) “Not mouth. I want … I want you, you know, i-in there.” His eyes widened at the realization of what Jisung was saying, but Changbin beat him to the punch.

“Where, Hannie? Use your words like the good boy you are.” 

Jisung looked incredibly shy all of a sudden, squirming in his lap. Chan stayed quiet, content to let this play out before him; he was the one being taken along for a ride after all. 

“M-my ass,” he stuttered, voice so quietly they nearly missed it. “I want … I want both of you. At the same time.”

“_Fuck_.” Chan was pretty sure his brain shut down. “You sure, baby? This isn’t the alcohol talking?”

Changbin made a noise in agreeance. “We’re not doubting you,” he said, spotting the way Jisung’s face twisted. “It’s just … gonna be intense.” The younger boy had taken both of them countless times, the duo switching out and using whatever hole Jisung felt like offering at the time. But, never in the entirety of their relationship had Jisung offered_ this _. It was an intimate moment carrying so many unspoken words and a sense of trust that made his heart swell.

“... I’m ready,” Jisung said after moments of silence. Their baby buried his face in his hands. “I, um, may have been preparing.” 

“Preparing …” Changbin said, voice trailing off. Then it hit them at the same time. The image of Jisung laying on plush sheets, thrusting a slick dildo into his ass over and over again, fingers rubbing at his clit and whimpering their names, pulled an involuntary groan out of Chan. 

“What did we do to deserve you?” Chan gently pulled at Changbin’s grip, the man giving in; he could tell Chan had calmed down. Wrapping an arm around Jisung’s waist, he pushed himself upright and sucked in a breath as the other cried out at the sudden shift in angle; it was a cute noise. He gently kissed Jisung’s face, Changbin shuffling around the bed so he could press up behind the younger rapper. 

“I think it’s what’d I do to deserve you guys,” Jisung responded. “You’ve always been so accepting of me. I couldn’t ask for better boyfriends.” Changbin gently massaged his shoulders, and Chan leaned forward to kiss the tears from the corners of Jisung’s eyes. He’d always been an emotional person and the two of them loved him for it. Jisung had never been afraid to bare his feelings in the open. In fact, they’d all started dating because of his initiation and admittance of feelings during a heated recording session for the three of them. Jisung was, and had always been, the start of their little trio.

“We love you, Hannie,” Chan hummed, thumbing his lip. He pressed their lips together in a soft kiss, Jisung melting into their touch. “Let us take care of you now, yeah?”

Jisung mumbled a soft affirmation, hands raising to grip his shoulders. Chan barely caught the little smirk on Changbin’s face but a wet ‘_pop! _’ gave a clue to his actions. “You have to relax, baby. Let me finger you open a bit more.” 

Getting a bit of a devious thought, he smiled internally. His hand traveled down, fingertips brushing against lips still stretched widely to accommodate Chan’s length. The pads of his fingers finding what they were looking for, Jisung cried out in surprise. Rubbing slow circles into his clit brought a whole slew of noises spilling from his lips. Combined with Changbin’s fingers hooked deliciously in his ass, it didn’t take long for Jisung to become a blubbering mess between them. 

“P-please, I need it, I w-want, _ ah _—” Jisung’s head snapped back, falling against Changbin’s shoulder. The combined sensations were too much for his body and they’d barely even started. Chan gasped as Jisung clenched around him, thighs shaking and nails curling deep into his skin as he came. Changbin chuckled, not letting up in the slightest as Jisung just trembled against his chest. 

“How are you going to handle both of us when you can barely handle fingers, baby?” Chan said, planting a kiss upon his forehead.

“Is that a challenge?” Jisung grumbled, probably hoping he sounded intimidating; he failed. 

Chan smacked one of his cheeks, squeezing the flesh beneath his palm. The boy mewled softly. “I don’t think you’re in a position to pretend you have leverage.” He slipped his fingers from soft folds, bringing them to his lips and suckling the juices from them. Jisung stared at him with trembling lips and glassy eyes, completely enamored with the sight before him. Changbin nudged at Chan’s legs, the latter immediately shifting them out of the way so he could settle comfortably there. The sound of a condom wrapper being torn open brought him back to reality.

Changbin’s hand pressed against Jisung’s other hip, gripping it softly. “Let’s do a color system, Hannie. Green for go, yellow for slow down, and red for stop. Got it?”

“Got it,” the addressed party answered. 

“Okay,” Changbin responded, the answer short and simple. “I’m gonna ease inside then.”

Chan allowed Jisung to cling to him like his life depended on it, whimpering and gasping into his ear as Changbin pushed into him. He couldn’t see what it looked like, the sight of Jisung’s ass taking Changbin so well, and Chan found that to be quite the shame. Their baby boy stuffed full on both ends? What a sight to see. _ We’ll have to record it sometime _, he thought with a smirk.

“_Fucking christ_, Hannie, how are you always so tight?”

Jisung didn’t answer, mind too far gone in a haze of pleasure and oversensitivity to form words—let alone focus on his physical body. Changbin and Chan locked eyes over his shoulder, sharing a knowing look. They hovered there, hips unmoving while Jisung’s body came to terms with the fact that this was actually happening. Chan kept rubbing gentle circles into the younger rapper’s hips, both of them soothing him with gentle kisses all over the areas they could reach. He’d never be able to experience Jisung’s version of having two dicks in him at once, but he assumed the sensations were absolutely phenomenal. You know, if the babbling and moaning into his ear wasn’t a clue.

After what felt like forever, Jisung finally managed to look him in the face. The word was simple, carried on a shaky breath and the softest voice Chan had ever heard him use. “_Move._”

Changbin’s reaction was immediate, hips snapping forward with a force even Chan wasn’t used to. Jisung, for lack of a better word, _ screamed_. Never before was Chan so grateful for soundproofing technology. And he’d been grateful for it on multiple occasions. Chan rolled his hips in response, unable to do much more than that from his angle, but he figured it’d be too much on the poor boy’s body anyway. His eyes were screwed shut as tightly as they could be, drool running from the corners of his mouth as noises uninhibited spilled into the room.

It took longer than Chan would’ve liked for the three of them to find a nice rhythm, but he didn’t dwell on it too much; he was certain their attempts for a first time were better than they could’ve been. But, they got there eventually, and it felt weird to pretty much switch personalities. Chan usually fucked hard and fast. Changbin went slow and soft. Such a thing did not hold true that evening, Changbin being unforgiving in his thrusts into Jisung’s willing body. Barely four minutes passed before Jisung came again, crying into Chan’s neck as his entire body was strained. They weren’t done with him yet, however, and Changbin didn’t let up for a single moment.

The room quickly became a mess of sloppy wet noises, loud moans, and the bed creaking under their combined force. Chan came next, gently biting into Jisung’s shoulder as the boy let out a choked sob, “C-_ channn_—!” He kissed up and down the smaller rapper’s neck as Changbin kept going, determined to join them in their euphoric state. 

“_Oh, gods, Binnie please, p-please! I need you_,” he said, his habit of talking fast blending every single word together. These words were enough to push him over the end, Changbin snapping his hips flush against Jisung’s ass. A grunt of pleasure escaped him. That noise alone was one of the hottest Changbin ever made, reserved for just the two of them and only heard when he managed to cum inside one of them. 

They sat there for a moment, all taking a moment to come down from their highs. Jisung looked absolutely wrecked, face puffy and eyes red from his tears. Chan softly kissed his forehead and moved to carefully pull himself from Jisung’s spent body, watching a thin string of cum span between their bodies. Changbin assisted, slipping out as well. 

“You did so well, baby. Good boy,” the other man praised.

Chan went to remove his condom but Changbin stopped him. “Let me. I’ll take care of clean up tonight.”

He smiled, fondness blooming in his heart. Changbin’s fingers carefully removed the condom, Chan watching as he slipped from the bed and went to find the wet wipes. Chan let himself fall back against the bed, grateful to stretch out his legs. Jisung whined, curling against his chest in protest against the movements; Chan hushed him softly. “Sleep, baby. I know you’re tired.”

Jisung mumbled a sleepy protest but Chan knew he was already gone. Changbin re-entered the room, carefully climbing back upon the bed. He maneuvered carefully around Jisung’s body as he cleaned up their messy bodies. It wasn’t perfect but it’d do until they could take a proper shower later. A soft snore caught his attention, Jisung’s face soft in slumber; Chan smiled fondly. Changbin crawled up the bed, pressing against Chan’s left side. He leaned in, the two of them exchanging a soft kiss before Changbin looked to Jisung.

“What’d we do to earn this, Channie?”

Chan hummed his agreeance. “I don’t know, but I’m glad my past self got off on good behavior.” 

Changbin laughed, snuggling into his body and resting his head on Chan’s shoulder. The rapper reached out to stroke Jisung’s hair. “We wouldn’t be here without you. I think I can speak for Jisung here too, but we love you.”

“I don’t think that’s true,” Chan answered, soft smile blooming on his features, “I think fate would have brought us to this point no matter what. You just have to know how to read the compass.”

“You have such a way with words. Make me swoon more,” Changbin teased.

“I’ll make you swoon the rest of your life, if you want. Just … I love you guys too.”

Chan truly didn’t know who he’d be without them.

**Author's Note:**

> stan gayracha
> 
> also don't be a transphobe thx
> 
> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) for more spicy content


End file.
